


Blue Bracelets

by loumins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone is nice, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hospital, Lillian Luthor is nice, NO DEATH, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Some angst, Teen Romance, being evil is overrated, but not too much, but not too slow, cuz I don’t like it, enough shit in the world as it is, happy camper here, i thrive off of happy endings, im impatient, lex as well, no one dies, no suffering please and thank you, ofc lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumins/pseuds/loumins
Summary: Kara and Lena meet on their first day at Saint Jane Hospital, they quickly bond over their similarities and grow close as the months go by until their closeness is becoming more than just friendship and neither can deny it any longer.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Blue Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It’s been some time since I last posted something on AO3, I’m back with a new story I feel like not many -if any at all- people write. Just to be clear, this is a happy ending, happy beginning, happy everything story.  
> I’ve wanted to write it for some time now and I hope many of you will hop on and ride this wave with me -metaphorically speaking ofc-  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Feel free to share your expectations, remarks and hopes with me :)
> 
> I also do not have a beta so if you’re interested hit me up!

The Blue Bracelets

  
Chapter 1

  
Kara’s mother, her birth one, always used to tell the then young child that you never know what you have until you lose it. Eliza, the one Kara really considered as her mother now that the former was gone, always told Kara to cherish any and every moment and occasion that was given to her and to enjoy life to its full extent. Kara couldn’t really grasp what that meant until years later when she suddenly got sick before her eighteenth birthday. At first Kara thought nothing of it, every kid got sick now and then but the virus just wouldn’t let go of her. So after an entire month of being sick, Eliza and Jeremiah decided to take her to the hospital where they did a battery of tests on her. The tests came back a week later and Kara knew something was wrong the moment she saw the crestfallen look on her parents. Next thing she knew she was sat in front of a doctor who told her the reason she was sick was because of a tumor lodged in her brain -she couldn’t for the life of her remember where exactly- and that she needed to begin treatment as soon as it was possible.

The teenager looked blankly at the kind doctor for some time before asking the only question that mattered to her.

“Will I be able to continue my studies?” Kara had asked in a small, hopeful voice and didn’t miss the shock written on the doctor’s face at her question.

“Y- yes. I mean I don’t see why not? Although you must be made aware that the treatment you are about to receive will be intense and there will be times when you won’t be able nor will want to do anything. Do you understand that, Kara?” The doctor informed and Kara nodded. She knew what a tumor was, she wasn’t dumb she knew what it meant. Chemo, fatigue, loss of appetite and much more. She knew.

“Yes I know. But I’ve worked too hard to just drop everything because I’m sick. I know what I have isn’t just some cold that can be cured with some antibiotics and a warm blanket. But with what I intend to do with my life I can’t allow myself to just miss classes because I’m sick. I know there will be some days when I will simply be too tired to even get up but my studies are too important to me.” Kara explained and saw the doctor nod slowly with a polite smile while her mother and father hugged her as they smiled through their tears.

“I’m so proud of you, Kara.” Her mother then said before kissing her forehead.

“Me too, kiddo. We’re all proud of you.” Her dad said after and Kara smiled.

“Thank you.”

Her sister, Alex had been batshit scared when she learned Kara had a tumor and barely managed to not destroy the barn behind their homes when she was given the news. Kara assured her she was going to be fine and that the nerd she was checked and the statistics were good. Her sister grunted and argued for some time that statistics didn’t matter on humans but eventually calmed down enough to get back inside their house.

Barely a week later, Kara was hospitalized at Saint Jane in National City and was told that she should get comfortable in her new room for no one knew when she would get out of it. The room was pretty big, it’s was like a studio. All for herself. She had a desk to study, what Kara guessed was a twin sized bed, but just a little bigger, she also had a tv hug on the wall in front of her bed and HDMI cables if she ever wanted to attach a console. All in all, if she didn’t look behind the bed to see all the IV plugs and medicine already there she could almost believe she was abroad in college. Almost. She quickly discovered that she couldn’t open the window. 

On her second day, which was a Monday, she was told by a Nurse named John to meet him in the reunion room on the ground floor for a new arrival meeting. It was apparently procedure so Kara didn’t say anything and nodded before preparing herself and getting down to the ground level. Once she was there, she took a glass of apple juice and sat down on one of the most comfortable looking chairs.

She waited as other people her age strolled in, took a glass and sat either side of the circle the chairs made. At some point a brunette sat next to her and turned around to face Kara, extended her hand and presented herself while Kara shook her hand.

“Hi Im Nia! Nia Nal. I heard this was some sort of welcoming committee?” Nia frowned and Kara chuckled.

“Yeah apparently it is! I find it weird like hey! I’m sick, you’re sick, everyone’s sick let’s just play some board games.” Kara and Nia laughed together and calmed down when more people sat around them. “I’m Kara by the way, Kara Danvers. It’s really nice to meet you Nia.” Kara informed the brunette who nodded.

“It’s very nice to meet you too Kara. Although I would have rather it be under different circumstances.” Nia frowned again and they both exchanged a few plaisanteries before another person sat on Kara’s other side and presented themselves as Querl, or Brainy for friends, which they apparently were already.

Kara felt like she was going to love the people she’s going to meet.

Once everyone was settled, the nurse from earlier, John, sat in the last free chair and waited for everyone to quiet down before he started speaking.

“Good day to all of you, and welcome to Saint Jane Hospital. For those who don’t know this hospital is dedicated to oncology and is used as a treatment and rehabilitation center. My name is John, I’ll be your head nurse. I’ll be working with a team of a few doctors, including Dr Maxivoff who will be your therapist, Dr Grant will be your main doctor, basically she will take care of your treatments and schedule you for therapies or surgeries when and if you need either of those. You all also have a designed doctor that you will meet later on today. Now if that’s okay with you, I would like all of you to present yourselves and if you feel comfortable share why you’re in our hospital.” John finished his little speech and Kara saw a genuine smile form on his face as he looked to the person on his left.

“Hi, my name is Lucy. I’m 18, I am planning on graduating this year and prepare for Harvard Law School. And I’m here because I have skin cancer.” The first one, a brunette with piercing blue eyes, said and everyone kept on presenting themselves after that. Some had liver cancer, others had bone cancer, like Brainy Kara had learned and Nia had a Brian tumor, just like Kara.

It was then the blonde’s turn to present herself and Kara straightened in her seat before clearing her throat.

“Hi, my name is Kara, I’m 17, I am in my last year of high school and am planning on graduating by June. I am hoping to enter college in September and do classes here and study for my degrees from my room. I am here because I have Medulloblastomas. Which basically means I have a brain tumor that messes up with my movement control, balance and posture. So if I fall don’t mind me.” Kara chuckled and managed to make everyone chuckle a bit as well.

The last one presenting themselves was a brunette with the greenest eyes Kara had ever seen. And as soon as she looked her direction Kara was taken aback by them as well as the girl’s beauty in general. She was ethereal.

“Hello, my name is Lena.”

* * *

  
Lena’s mother -her adoptive one not her birth one, Lena unfortunately didn’t have the opportunity to grow up with her real mother as she died of sickness when the brunette was only four- always told her that nothing can stop a determined mind from its goal. She also told her to live her life like there was no tomorrow. Lena thought she understood then what it meant, that once you were focused on something nothing could stop you. That you needed to do everything you wanted because the opportunity maybe won’t arise again. But she only truly understood the true meaning of it when a few months after she turned 17 her life was turned upside down.

She was on the road to graduate with honors when she felt sick and started feeling faint. Not even a week later she truly fainted for the first time, at that time she was so focused on her studies she sometimes forgot to eat so she decided to try to eat more and go back to having a regular three meal diet but it did nothing and she kept on fainting. By the fourth time she fainted, it unfortunately happened when she was in school and the head teacher called her mother who immediately took her to the hospital where Lena finally broke and admitted to it being the fourth time already.

Lillian scolded her for keeping her health issues private when she should’ve come sooner and the doctor simply took a blood sample and sent it to be tested, a few days later the results were in and they weren’t good.

So the next week Lena was given a room at Saint Jane Hospital and barely had time to settle when the following day she was asked to come downstairs to meet everyone on the service. She listened to everyone present themselves and was mesmerized by this Kara girl. She had such beautifully colored blonde hair and such piercing sapphire blue eyes Lena was sure it was possible to get lost in them.

When it was her turn, Lena’s hands were sweaty and she was slightly trembling.

“Hello, my name is Lena. I’m 17 and am on my last year of high school, I plan to graduate and hope to enter MIT and study for my degrees from here to not waste time. I am here because I have leukemia, which for those who don’t know is blood cancer.” Lena explained and looked up to see Kara look at her with an encouraging smile.

Lena smiled back timidly at the blonde and made a beeline for the free pizza they offered as soon as the ‘meeting everyone’ was over. She was enjoying a piece of royal pizza when someone came behind her.

Lena turned around and was surprised when she saw that it was Kara with what she remembered to be Querl and Nia by her side.

“Hello, I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you while you’re eating.” Kara started politely and Lena shook her head.

“No it’s fine, did you want to talk?” Lena asked and the three of them nodded.

“You said you wanted to go to MIT! That’s so cool, I’m hoping to enter Yale.” Nia said excitedly.

“I’m hoping to enter MIT as well, I’m hoping to work for NASA when all this is over.” Brainy informed Lena and the brunette turned to Kara who had yet to tell her her ideal future.

“I want to enter MIT too, I want to do bio engineering and computer science.” Kara’s eyes sparkled as she spoke and Lena’s own green orbs grew wide with that information.

“No way! Me too! We could all help each other with homework and stuff when we start the year!” Lena said excitedly and Brainy and Nia nodded while Kara was literally jumping like an excited puppy.

“This is such a great idea! What room are you guys in? What floor?” Kara asked excitedly as she took two of the biggest pieces of pizza and started eating one of them.

“I’m on the third floor, room 3.” Brainy informed them and Nia squealed.

“I’m on the third floor too! Room 1!” Nia shared and Lena and Kara nodded.

“I think I just understood something.” Kara murmured next to Lena while they both started eating their second piece of pizza.

“Yeah me too.” Lena nodded.

“Third floor?” Kara asked even though Lena felt like she already knew the answer.

“Yeah. You?” Lena asked and as predicted the blonde nodded.

“Room 6.” Kara provided and Lena nodded.

“Nice, we share a wall.” At Kara’s raised eyebrow, Lena provided her room number as well, “room 7.” Kara nodded and smiled at how Nia was blushing in front of Querl.

“I mean it makes sense. The least invasive ones are on bottom floors and the most invasive ones are on top floors.” Kara said and Lena hummed.

The brunette finished her pizza and wiped her hands and mouth before speaking again, “I’m wondering what’s on the last floor.”

“I have an inkling but honestly I don’t want to know.” Kara said after finishing her own pizza.

“You know I think this is the first time I meet someone whose brain works as fast as mine.” Kara whispered after some time, the pair had gone off and let Brainy and Nia talk while they had just walked off to discover what the center had to offer.

“Me either. It feels so nice to be able to speak to someone who understands as quickly as I do.” Lena shared and Kara hummed as they entered through a double door to what appeared to be an indoor pool.

“Oh nice. A pool!” Kara exclaimed as she walked further in with Lena.

“Now I wonder what that’s for. It’s not like we can go swimming while being treated. Perhaps maybe for rehab purposes or when we’re not in aplasia?” Lena thought out loud and heard Kara hum again.

“Probably. But I definitely want to try this pool before I really get sick. Really enjoy it.” Kara murmured he last sentence and Lena sighed in understanding.

“I would really like to do that too. Wanna go tomorrow?” Lena asked, hoping to not be rejected.

“Oh totally! But I have classes via Zoom tomorrow, so how about after my classes are done?” Kara proposed and Lena nodded with a warm and happy smile.

“That’s fine. I have classes too anyway so I would have only been able to go after I had finished them. We could invite Nia and Brainy too? Maybe they’d like a bath before we can’t.” Le proposed and Kara nodded.

They both remained silent for some time, both contemplating their future.

“Do you think we’ll graduate?” Lena was the one to break the silence with her question. She heard Kara sigh and turned her head to look at the blonde shrugging.

“I guess I can only hope. The final exams are in a month. Maybe by then we won’t be really sick yet. Either way I’ll pass these exams even if I have to go throw up every five minutes. I’ve worked too hard to let it pass under my nose.” Kara admitted and Lena admired her for her strong will.

“I guess you’re right, hopefully by then we won’t be so sick we’d have to bail on t but I think I too would try to pass them no matter what.” Lena said with determination and Kara looked at her with a huge smile on her face.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Kara laughed and Lena joined her in her laughter as they went out of the pool room and onto the elevator to the third floor. When the elevator dinged, they exited it and went to the end of the corridor and both noticed their family talking to another one.

They moved closer and Lena realized that the other family was Kara’s and vice versa.

“Hi sweetie! How was the meeting? Was it not too hard?” A blonde woman walked toward Kara and hugged her while Lena’s own mother came to look at her and put both hands on her shoulders.

“How was it Lena?” Her mother simply asked before Lena nodded with a smile and her mother brought her into a hug. “I’m glad it went well. Your brother is inside your room installing your console.” Her mother informed her and Lena heard Kara grunt beside her, when she looked around she saw Kara trying to twist herself out of a ginger haired girl and looked at Lena.

“You have a console?!” Kara asked excitedly and Lena nodded with a chuckle.

“Nice one Kar! That’s not polite dude.” The redhead said and Lena tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“Shut up Alex. Don’t mind my sister she’s just jealous I get to live alone and not her.” Kara informed Lena who laughed with her new friend as the redhead -Alex, Lena had just learned- crossed her arms and grunted unhappily.

Kara and Lena entered her bedroom and were greeted by a wild haired man tinkering with the TV, Alex following close behind while their parents remained outside, watching with interest as their children were forming what would probably be long lasting friendships.

“I guess we should exchange numbers, just in case?” Eliza proposed and Lillian agreed, giving the other woman her number while the teenagers and young adults started playing on Lena’s Nintendo Switch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this chapter!  
> I hope you liked it! More is to come I promise, may I remind this is a happy story, and I mean it. Happy. No big drama whatsoever.  
> You all are my muse so feel free to give me your remarks, hopes and expectations for the upcoming chapters as well as your thoughts on what might happen next :)


End file.
